Intervention
by AwesomeSauce0000
Summary: Robin is tired of his two best friends always fighting when it is BEYOND obvious that they like each other. Well it's obvious to everyone but Wally and Artemis themselves. So robin decides it's time for some intervention. (Rated M for future lemon and language)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a one-shot about Wally and Artemis because they are sorely lacking on this website. I love this pair, and hey who doesn't love a good sarcastic couple? ****:)**** Enjoy**

**Artemis POV**

_OMG, is that… walk, walk, walk, don't look…and… too late. _I looked up to see the sarcastic as fuck, moronic, bigheaded, sexy… _wait what? Ugh, why does he do this to me? I don't even like him… right? NO! I-Don't-Like-Him. Period. End of discussion… Oh, shut up you moron, of course you do. Stop lying to yourself. You're in love with him and you know it. You are in love with Wally West. _

**Wally POV**

_Be cool Wally, you got this. Just walk smoothly past her, and you'll be fine. As long as she doesn't look at up you, you won't have to make an ass of yourself and make her hate you more. Just a couple more steps and… Shit. She. Fucking. Looked. Up. Her and her smartass, bitchy, overdramatic attitude that makes her look sexy as fuck when she… ugh. You know you love her idiot. When are you just gonna admit to yourself that you're in love with Artemis Crock._

**Robin POV**

_Ugh, they're at it again. That stupid one second, half avoided, yet undoubtedly hopeful staring contest between the two. Why can't they just stop being so stubborn and admit that they like each other. I mean, HONESTLY! I know it. The rest of the team knows it. Heck, even half of the League is betting on it, so why is it that the only people who don't know are the two people who are actually involved! Wally and Artemis just need to get over themselves and admit it. I believe a couple friends of mine are in need of another stealthy intervention. Mwahahahaha __J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, before you guys bring out the pitchforks and tar, the only reason I haven't updated is because of a family crisis. Now that that's done and over with, I finished this chapter (which is quite a bit longer than the last one, I'm glad to say). Enjoy ****;)**

Artemis POV

Lying on my bed staring at the ceiling was possibly the worst way to get my mind off of something. The only problem was that I had nothing to do. I needed something, anything really, that I could use to tame my mind, or at least keep it from straying towards the gorgeous hunk of raging hormones that was…. _Dammit. Why can't I just sit here and do nothing without thinking about him. This is getting pathetic._ _I'm starting to sound like one of those hopeless romantics from the romance novels Megan loved reading so much._ Much as I would've liked to sit and relax, my mind wouldn't allow it. On instinct, I decided to go train. Working hard always seemed to help me control myself. I rummaged around in my drawers, I huffed in annoyance that I couldn't find my regular workout clothes. Having no other real options, I through on a pair of spandex and a green tank top and headed out to the training rooms.

When I got there, much to my relief, no one else was using the large room. Well… so I had thought. I had already worked up a sweat with a punching bag and had long since started target practice when I felt his presence invade my senses. Startled, I flashed around pointing a ready to fly arrow at the stunning red-head who had interrupted me. He didn't even flinch. Instead he stood there staring at me, mouth open slightly as he looked me up and down. _What had gotten into him? He normally should've made some sarcastic remark about her temper by now. _I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly at his awkwardness. AND. HE. FUCKING. GROWLED.

I swear to god, I have never been more aroused by a noise in my life. I'm pretty sure I was shaking. When he noticed my shivering, he smiled. Not his usual sparkling, full faced smile, but a slow smirk that had me aching in new ways. _Why in the HELL does he do this to me? _I decided I was done with the weirdness and coughed lowly, lowering my bow slightly. His sexy mood disappeared and he had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry Arty, I didn't mean to scare you…" " Uh huh…" I said slowly, alluding to the fact that he obviously did mean to scare me.

I turned back around and continued to shoot at the practice dummies. I could still feel his eyes on me and it was messing with my focus. Irritated now, I spun around to catch him again with the same look on his face. "What do you want?" I snapped, coming off as the hostile bitch I usually am with him. His eyes snapped up to mine as he hesitated. He started to say something but then stopped and said, "Do you really want to know?" He walked forward until he was almost touching me and repeated, " Do you _really_ want to know?"

Well, considering we were already in deep water, I decided to go ahead and drown us. I lean forward and kissed him. It was rough and sloppy, but I wasn't going to complain. After a couple seconds of heated kissing he pulled back and said, " Just to make sure you won't kill me later… Are you sure you're ok with this?" I wasn't exactly sure how I should answer, so I decided to kiss him again, sweetly this time. I pulled away with a smile and began to back away from him. He then pulled the most adorable pout. "Where you goin?" he asked, obviously distraught that I ended our little session before it really got interesting. " To take a shower. You're welcome to come with me, but we might get caught up in something a little…messier that kissing…" I smirked at the look of utter shock as I turned around and sauntered to the shower room.

Robin POV

I smiled as I looked down from the air vent in the ceiling. _Man, am I good or what? _It was then I was sure that stage one was complete. Taking all of Artemis's workout clothes was a good move, but shoving Kid in there with her was just too perfect. I almost laughed out loud at Wally's reaction to her…erm, less than appropriate attire. However, my work isn't done yet. Getting them to kiss was good, but he wanted to push them a little harder. Get ready Artemis; you're about to fall madly in love with Wally West.


End file.
